As shown in FIG. 1, a call center premises 103 includes branches 126, 129, 133, in which each branch includes a recording system 105, 107, 110. The recording. systems 105, 107, 110 include recorder computing devices 116, 119, 123 that are connected to recorders 106, 109, 113, respectively. The recorders record interactions between an agent and a customer or between agents, such as conversations in a TDM or IP environment, instant messenger (IM) chatting, and video conferencing, for example.
Each computing device includes a recorder manager (not shown) that controls all components, alarms and other activities associated with a corresponding recorder. Notably, if a user has access to such a recorder at this level, the user has full control of all the features on the recorder. However, a user in branch 126 can control the features on the recorder 106, but cannot control the features on recorders 109, 113 in branches 129, 133. Thus, recorder control is somewhat segmented.